Uprisings in Rukongai
by firedude
Summary: Lesser nobles in Seireitei instigate rebellions in Rukongai and the shinigamis must figure out a way to stop them. Cross over of Samurai Warriors. Couples will appear later. Feel free to flame. Rating may rise in future chapters.
1. Rebellion

**Chapter 1: Rebellion**

Firedude: Here's my second crack at a Bleach fan fiction. As the summary said, this story is a crossover with Samurai Warriors the game. Please read and review, even if you didn't like the story, please criticize me to your heart's content. Also, there are so many possible couples in Bleach that I can't decide. In your review please suggest couples you want for the story. I will consider any suggestions for couples.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do not own the Samurai Warriors video game franchise nor any of its characters.

Firedude: Please read and review and enjoy. Ready? Set? On with the show!

Soul Society: District 54

The Rukongai district 54 was up in flames. Peasants ran around screaming, trying to escape from the chaos. Soldiers ran through the town, hacking through innocent civilians and ransacking shops. In one alley way, a young boy clutched his baby brother to his chest in fear as they watched a man being mercilessly stabbed to death by two soldiers. When the man had finally stopped moving, the soldiers turned their attention to the young boy. As the soldiers advanced on the boy he tried to shrink away into the alley wall. Just as one of the soldiers raised his sword to stab the boy, there was a quick flash of silver. The two suddenly fell to the ground with a thud. Behind them stood a red haired shinigami with a head band and strange tattoos on his head.

The man slowly offered his hand out to the young boy who began to cower again. "It's okay kid. I'm with the shinigamis; I'm here to save you." The boy looked at him for a second before slowly reaching out with his hand. "Stop you monster!" A woman came running down the other side of the alley way and grabbed the young boy and the baby. "Get away from my children!" The shinigami stood speechless for a minute. "Ma'am I'm only trying to-." The woman then swung her arm at him in an attempt to knock him back. "Get away! Where've the shinigamis been this whole time? Why did bother to come now!?" The woman then scooped the children up and ran out of the alley. A few seconds later, the shinigami heard her scream of pain as she was attacked by soldiers.

The shinigami hung his head and whispered to himself, "This is bad… this is really bad." The shinigami began to walk out of the alley way as five more soldiers ran up from behind to ambush him. He quickly whipped around and sliced the five in half. He then continued his walk into the street and took a good look at the carnage that was unfolding around him. Bodies were strewn throughout the street and the walls of the buildings were soaked in blood. The shinigami frowned as he saw the body of the woman and here children, butchered apart on the ground. "It's hard to imagine anyone would do things like this in the name of peace, eh Renji?" The red haired shinigami whipped around and saw a bald shinigami behind him.

"Oh, hey Ikkaku. Kenpachi sent you here to investigate?" Ikkaku nodded solemnly and walked towards the woman's corpse. "Districts 66, 47, 33… and now 54." He sighed and turned back to Renji. "The instigators of these rebellions claim that they are doing this for a more lawful and fairer Soul Society…" Renji nodded and replied, "I know… I heard that the people in Rukongai disliked shinigamis this much, but…" He looked over at the decapitated head of an old man lying on the ground. "…I never knew people would go this far." They stood there in silence for a minute before Ikkaku began to walk away. "Please leave out that you saw me here when you write your report for Yamamoto." Renji nodded as Ikkaku flash stepped away. Renji prepared to flash step away himself when he heard very annoying laughter.

He looked down the street and saw a man wearing makeup a small and a nobleman's outfit. He was being carried in a very luxurious chair by a group of weak peasants. "My, how beautiful this district looks now!" The man continued to laugh as he was carried away on the chair. Renji spotted a row of soldiers walking behind him. They all carried flags of the Imagawa noble house. Renji gripped his sword in anger and clenched his teeth. _So, nobles are the ones instigated these rebellions... That must have been Yoshimoto Imagawa._ Renji took one last glance at the body of the dead woman and her children before flash stepping away. _His head is mine next time we meet!_

Seireitei: Officer's Meeting Hall

Commander Yamamoto sat in front of a low ranked shinigami who bowed before him. No one else was in the hall except for Chojiro who stood next to Yamamoto. "…And that is Renji Abarai's report of the situation in district 54. Once again, he apologizes for being unable to make the report here himself." Yamamoto nodded and said, "You're dismissed." The shinigami stood and bowed one more time before leaving the hall. Chojiro looked over at Yamamoto and said, "Commander… do you think it true?" Yamamoto nodded and stood up. "Some of the nobles have been quite unhappy for some time now about the rank of their house… I guess they've finally taken action." Chojiro followed Yamamoto as he began to walk out of the hall.

"But the Imagawas!? They've never shown any disobedience!" Yamamoto looked over his shoulder at Chojiro and replied, "We've never seen any up until now, but we've also received reports from the other districts." Chojiro stopped in his place with a look of shock. "You mean…" Yamamoto also stopped in place and turned towards Chojiro. "The Hojo were behind the chaos in 66. The Takeda have also been reportedly behind the uprisings in 47 and 33." Chojiro clenched his fists and briskly walked up to Yamamoto. "What are we to do sir!?" Yamamoto turned away from Chojiro and continued. "At the moment, we're in no position to do anything… It's clear that the people of Rukongai would much rather follow the noble houses than the shinigamis. They hate us for not sending help in time. They probably don't even know that the nobles were behind the uprisings and will side with them if we send troops."

Chojiro walked up next to Yamamoto and said, "Then we should tell them! Tell them who it was who was behind the rebellions!" Yamamoto laughed and turned towards his lieutenant. "You haven't been listening have you? If we tell them that, they will most likely accuse us instead and we'll just be making it worse for ourselves." The two then continued out the door as Yamamoto continued. "Besides… their bitter enemies are going after them as we speak." Chojiro remained silent for a second before saying, "What do you mean sir?" Yamamoto stopped when he exited the hall. He looked up into the sky and continued. "The Oda are advancing upon the Imagawas as we speak. And the Uesugi are advancing on the Takeda." Chojiro replied, "What of the Hojo?" Yamamoto began to walk away as he continued. "They seem to be done for now. So, it's okay if they're left alone. We can only hope that the Oda and Uesugi win."

Human World: Karakura Town

Rukia Kuchiki stood on top of a tall building in her shinigami form as she over looked the town. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Rukia." She turned around to see a frowning Renji behind her. She smiled and walked towards him. "It's no problem Renji. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Renji's expression did not change as he continued. "Things are pretty bad back in the Soul Society. The noble houses have begun to rebel." Rukia's eyes widened and she almost yelled, "The Kuchiki house isn't-." Renji shook his head and said, "No, its lesser houses." Rukia sighed and said, "Thank you for the information, but how does it concern me." Renji held up his fist and said, "It affects you in to ways…" He put up one finger and said, "One… The lesser houses that have begun rebelling… have been making assassination attempts on the lives of the higher houses. And they might even go as far as coming here to kill you…"

Rukia's eyes became a little fearful as she realized what that meant. "And two… I came here to ask for help…" Rukia gave him a puzzled look. "Help? What can I do?" Renji walked up to Rukia and continued, "The people of Rukongai hate the shinigami and will most likely side with the nobles. We're in a really bad situation and in order to stop the nobles, we need a third party." Rukia remained silent for a second before saying, "I don't know how valid that idea is… Ichigo and his group have been working with the shinigamis against several enemies… I don't know if they still are considered a third party." Renji turned and began to walk away. "Either way… we need their power if we're going to stop these nobles… third party or not." He took one last look over his shoulder before saying, "Meet me here one day from now after talking to Ichigo and his group… give me an answer then…" Renji then flash stepped away, leaving Rukia alone on the rooftop.

Karakura Town: Kurosaki Household

Ichigo was lying on his bed in nothing but a pair of shorts, listening to a CD on his head phones as he starred up at the ceiling. He zoned out as the music played and he closed his eyes for a couple seconds. When he opened them, Kon's face was right in front of his. He blinked for a little bit before screaming, "What the hell!?" He shot up into a sitting position and Kon rolled off him. "Hey! Ichigo! Guess what!?" Ichigo put his headphones away in his nightstand before looking back at Kon. "What the hell is it?" Kon held up a pair of pink panties with a picture of a rabbit's head on it and grinned. "After all this time of searching, I found where Rukia hides her underwear!" Ichigo's face turned red and he smacked Kon into the wall. The panties fell into Ichigo's hand and he held it up. "What the hell Kon! Go put this back where you found it!" Suddenly, Rukia appeared in her human form on the window sill.

"Sorry I'm late Ichigo. I-." She stopped speaking when she saw Ichigo sitting on his bed, practically naked holding a pair of her underwear. Her face was bright red and she was shouted, "Ichigo! Put those down you pervert!" She tackled him and began to punch him. Ichigo did his best to block, whilst yelling, "It wasn't me! It was Kon, I swear!" Suddenly the door burst open and Karin and Yuzu were standing in the doorway. Rukia and Ichigo stopped and starred at Karin, who shouted in, "Can you please shut up! Some of us are trying to-!" Karin stopped and she and Yuzu starred at the sight that was before them. Rukia was sitting on Ichigo's waist, while Ichigo was only in a pair of shorts and was holding up Rukia's panties.

The four remained silent for a minute before Yuzu finally began to cry a little and shouted at her brother, "Ichigo! Dad says that's a very naughty thing to do! You don't want to be dad at 15 do you!?" Yuzu then ran down the hall crying as Karin just starred. "…" She silently closed the door on the scene and walked away. Rukia then slapped Ichigo one last time and took her panties. She stuffed them away into her pocket and shouted at him, "Great job Ichigo!" He sat up and shouted, "Me!? You're the one who came in here and started shouting!" Suddenly, there was the sound of something bounding down the hallway. Ichigo quickly jumped back on his bed and pretended he was sleeping, as Rukia jumped out the window.

Isshin burst through the door and shouted, "Ichigo! I gave you this speech hundreds of times! Wait until you're married!" He then stopped when he realized there was no one in the room but Ichigo. He rolled over in his bed and said, "Dad! I'm trying to sleep!" Isshin blinked for a couple of seconds before going into the room. He quickly looked in the closet and under the bed. He poked his had out the window and saw no one around. He then walked out and slammed the door behind him. "Karin! Yuzu! You two have got some explaining to do!" Ichigo then stood up and looked out the window. He looked down and saw that Rukia was hanging onto the window sill for dear life. Ichigo pulled her back up into the room and said, "We never speak of this again." Rukia nodded solemnly before walking over to the closet and leaning against the door.

"Anyway, I met with Renji earlier…" Rukia filled Ichigo in on what Renji had told her. Ichigo took a few seconds to digest the information. "So he wants our group to go help suppress these uprisings, right?" Rukia nodded. Ichigo thought about it for a minute before saying, "Well… nothing exciting has really been happening around here lately… so I don't see any problem in it, but I'm not sure how the others feel. I can't force them to go if they don't want to." Rukia nodded and began walking towards the window. "I understand…" She began to climb out the window and Ichigo exclaimed, "Hey!? Where are you going!?" Rukia looked over at him and said, "I've got to go talk to Kisuke. You go talk to the others." Ichigo sighed as Rukia jumped out the window. He stood up and put a shirt and shoes on and walked over to Kon. He picked up the unconscious Kon and took the green pill out of him. He swallowed it and went into his shinigami form. Ichigo's body collapsed on the floor, since Kon was still knocked out. He jumped out the window and onto the sidewalk and began to run towards Orihime's house. A large purple man watched Ichigo from a nearby roof top and said to himself, "So that's what he looks like…"

Karakura Town: Orihime's House

Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki all sat around a table in Orihime's living room studying. There was a knock on the door and Orihime got up to answer it. When she opened it, she was delighted to see that it was Ichigo. "Ichigo! I thought that you couldn't-?" Suddenly Ichigo grabbed her throat and began to squeeze. The others noticed this and shot to their feet. Tatsuki yelled and charged Ichigo, "What the hell are you doing Ichigo!?" She swung a kick at Ichigo's head, but he blocked it with his free hand and grabbed her foot. Tatsuki was shocked that he was able to catch his kick. He then threw her into Keigo and Mizuiro and the three hit the far wall. Chad then charged Ichigo and shoulder tackled him in the gut.

Ichigo flew over the railing in front of Orihime's apartment and struck the ground, leaving a miniature crater in the pavement. "…Sorry Ichigo…" Uryu ran out the door next to Chad and observed the unconscious Ichigo as Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki tended to Orihime. "Are you okay Orihime?" She smiled and nodded at Keigo. She stood up and san out the door with the three. "What made him do that?" questioned Uryu as he descended Orihime's side steps. He walked over to Ichigo and kneeled over his unconscious form. Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes shot open and punched Uryu in the gut. Uryu flew into the wall behind him with a thud and hit the ground. Chad jumped over the railing and landed in front of Ichigo. He got into a fighting stance as Ichigo shot to his feet.

"I don't want to hurt you Ichigo." He grinned and then began to charge Chad. "Well too bad, because I do!" He then delivered a kick to Chad's chest and spun around to deliver another one to the side of his head. Ichigo then jumped onto the roof and began to run away. Uryu and Chad got up as the others ran down to them. Uryu rubbed the back of his head and said, "We need to go after him!" Chad looked over Uryu and said, "I don't know, he seemed pretty pissed about something we did. Maybe we should leave him alone…" Uryu looked over at Chad and said, "I saw his eyes and that wasn't Ichigo!" The others stood in shock as Uryu summoned his bow. He jumped onto the roof along with Chad and Orihime. Tatsuki began to run down the street after them. Mizuiro called after her, "Tatsuki! Where are you going!?" She looked over her shoulder and called, "I'm tired of being left out of this! Let's go after them!" Keigo and Mizuiro looked at each other and ran after Tatsuki.

Orihime, Uryu and Chad jumped across roof tops after the imposter. The imposter looked over his shoulder and smiled. He then stopped at the far edge of one roof top and stopped. The three stood on the other edge and starred down the imposter. A smile spread across his face and he began to clap. "You three can take hits better than I expected…" Suddenly his disguise of Ichigo melted away and revealed a tall, purple skinned man with red dreadlocks ties into a ponytail. He wore light armor on his torso and baggy pants. A wakizashi hung from the side of his sash. Uryu took a step forward and shouted. "Who are you!? And why were you trying to kill us!?" The man laughed and said, "I am Kotaro Fuma, ninja of the Hojo house. I did not come here to kill you… today. My orders are simply to deliver a message." Uryu gave him a suspicious look. "What's the message?" Orihime asked, ready to send out Tsubaki.

Kotaro smiled and lunged towards them. Uryu shot several arrows at Kotaro who rolled under them. He whipped out his wakizashi and took a slash at Uryu. However, Orihime had already put up her shield in front of him, so the blow did not make it through. Kotaro jumped back and looked up to see that Chad was about to swing down on him with his left arm. Kotaro raised both his arms in defense as Chad's arm slammed down on him. Miraculously, Kotaro did not even budge. Uryu suddenly appeared behind Kotaro and shot several arrows into his back. Kotaro laughed out of amusement and said, "That's all?" He then stood up, although Chad was still pressing down on him, and launched Chad back to the edge of the building. He then turned towards Uryu who fired several more arrows into his chest.

Kotaro remained stoic in his appearance and said, "Nothing but feathers…" He then coiled his arm back and shot his palm forward. A large dark purple energy blast shot from his hand and went straight at Uryu. Orihime's shield appeared in front of Uryu again and blocked the blast. Kotaro looked to the side and saw Orihime. "So, you're blocking my blasts…" He turned towards her and fired a second blast at her. Her eyes widened when she realized she would not be able to get out of the way in time. Luckily, Chad appeared in front of her and blocked the blast with his right shield arm. He then jumped forward and took a swing at Kotaro with his left arm. Kotaro disappeared right before he was about to be hit. Chad looked around for Kotaro and was not able to find him. "Over here…" He looked down and saw Kotaro lying under him. Before Chad could react, Kotaro donkey kicked him in the stomach. Chad flew off the edge of the building this time and bounced down the walls of the alley way.

He shot back up on his feet and turned his attention to Orihime once more. As he began to walk towards her Uryu fired an arrow into the back of his neck. Kotaro just laughed and turned back to Uryu. He laughed as the energy arrow disappeared and Kotaro's wound healed miraculously. "I told you…" He quickly shot forward and got right into Uryu's face before he could fire the next arrow. "You're better off throwing feathers at me!" Uryu tried to attack him, using his arrow as a sword, but Kotaro blocked it with his wakizashi and kicked Uryu in the gut. This caused him to fall off the side of the building he was on. He hit the bottom of the alley with a thud and Kotaro let out a satisfied laugh. He suddenly felt something shoot through his gut. He looked down and saw a large hole in his stomach.

He looked over at Orihime who whispered, "Nice job Tsubaki!" Kotaro laughed as the hole quickly closed up. Orihime starred in disbelief. _No way!_ Kotaro ran towards her and laughed, "Foolish girl!" Before Orihime could react, Kotaro grabbed her neck again. He tightened his grip until she was not able to speak. He laughed sadistically at Orihime's pain. "I was only supposed to deliver a message to you, but I couldn't help but find out how strong you three were!" He frowned as he continued, "I'm disappointed I couldn't find Ichigo though…" He got his face up close to Orihime's and said, "Let me make this clear, if you don't want your friends to die you will all stay away from the soul society!" She then dropped her on the floor and jumped over the roof onto the sidewalk. Orihime coughed a few times and crawled to the edge of the building. She looked down and saw Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki facing off with Kotaro.

"What did you do with our friends!?" Kotaro smiled at Tatsuki's question and said with a laugh, "I ate them." Orihime saw as Tatsuki took a step towards him. "No Tatsuki! Run away!" She looked up at Orihime, but Kotaro had already stabbed her with his wakizashi. Orihime's eyes widened in horror as he pulled it out of her stomach and sheathed it. "Pathetic…" He then jumped onto a building across the street and disappeared. Chad and Uryu crawled out of the alleyways and limped over to help Tatsuki. Orihime quickly jumped down from the building and began to try to heal Tatsuki as she held back tears. Ichigo ran up behind them and saw Tatsuki on the ground. "What the hell happened!?" Mizuiro turned around to him and said, "Some purple guy just attack us! He injured Tatsuki bad and banged up Orihime, Chad and Uryu!" Ichigo clenched his fists in anger and said, "Which way did he go!?" Mizuiro pointed to the building Kotaro retreated onto.

Ichigo called over to Chad, "Hey Chad! After you guys go to the hospital and get fixed up, meet me at the Urahara shop!" Chad nodded as Ichigo jumped onto the building Kotaro disappeared from. He began to jump building to building, trying to find Kotaro. He jumped onto a ten story building and looked all around him. He pulled out Zangetsu and rested it on his shoulder as he got frustrated. _Damn... where is he!?_ "Looking for me!?" Ichigo turned around to see Kotaro standing over him. Before he could swing Zangetsu, Kotaro punched him in the stomach and sent him flying off the building. As he plummeted toward the ground, Kotaro jumped off after him. Before Ichigo hit the ground, Kotaro began to rapidly kick his stomach as they descended. He then let Ichigo hit the pavement as he landed next to him.

Ichigo swung his sword at Kotaro's ankles, but he just jumped over it. Kotaro then attempted to stomp on Ichigo's head, but he rolled out of the way. Ichigo got into a stance and him and Kotaro circled around the small crater Ichigo made. "So, who are you and why did you attack my friends!?" Kotaro put on a stern look and said, "I am Kotaro Fuma, ninja of the Hojo house. I came here to deliver a message to your group. I'm also on a personal mission to see how powerful your group is." Ichigo stopped and rested Zangetsu on his shoulder. "You hurt Tatsuki bad. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you for that." Kotaro grinned and said, "I'm trembling… my message was to tell your group to stay away from the Soul Society, but…" He shrugged and said, "I do not care for the Hojo, feel free to come to the Soul Society. All I want is to bask in the chaos for as long as I can. And if you're there, chaos will surely flourish." Ichigo smiled and said, "You sure like to talk!" He then lunged at him and made a stab with Zangetsu.

Kotaro jumped over it and slashed at Ichigo with his wakizashi. He was able to duck under Kotaro's blow and pull his sword away. Kotaro hit the ground as Ichigo began to rapidly swing his sword at Kotaro. Kotaro easily dodged each swing and laughed, "I take that back…" He caught Ichigo's sword and threw a punch at his face. "You are no where near my level." However, Ichigo ducked and kicked Kotaro in the stomach. He flew into the air and Ichigo swung down on him. The sword connected with him and Kotaro hit the ground. Ichigo then jumped back and to his surprise, Kotaro was unharmed by the sword. Kotaro then went into a sadistic laughing fit and sat up. "I take that back again actually. Maybe you can make the chaos more interesting…" Kotaro stood and began to walk away. "Feel free to challenge the Hojo whenever you want." Ichigo then jumped at Kotaro one last time and swung at his side, but Kotaro disappeared and Ichigo struck nothing. He looked around for any sign of Kotaro and cursed under his breath when he saw he was gone.

Firedude: There's chapter one. Please review and feel free to flame if you did not like it. Also, include your suggestions for couples as well.


	2. Clash at District 21

**Chapter 2: Clash at District 21**

Firedude: Alright, here is the second chapter in the Uprisings in Rukongai series. Thank you to CJ for reviewing, please review everyone.

CJ: I'm glad you liked it. I like your suggestions for couples, but I didn't see Chad-Tatsuki coming. However, I do like the idea and I will think it over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do not own the Samurai Warriors video game franchise or any of its characters.

Firedude: The showdown at district 21 is about to begin. Ready? Set? On with the show!

Soul Society: Outskirts of District 21

Dark clouds loomed over the skies of district 21. On opposite sides of the city, the forces of the Oda and Imagawa gathered. A large cliff pointing towards the city provided the perfect view for Shunsui. Shunsui rested against a lone cherry blossom tree that was near the edge of the cliff. He held a shot cup in his right hand as he looked over the city. Nanao suddenly flash stepped up next to Shunsui and stood there silently. "Our spies have returned and the reports are in." Shunsui remained silent for a minute. "…Sir?" Nanao bent over and looked under his straw hat. She saw that his eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. She got angry and knocked his hat off his head. Shunsui woke up and put his hat back on. He lightly took a sip of his shot glass and looked up at Nanao.

"Nanao! When did you get here!?" She suppressed her anger and said through clenched teeth. "As I was saying… our spies have returned from spying on the armies." Shunsui quickly finished the rest of the shot and smiled. "Alright, let's here it!" Nanao sighed and said, "The Imagawa forces outnumber the Oda forces 10 to 1. There's no way that the Oda can win…" Shunsui remained silent for a moment before whispering, "The fool of the Oda…" Nanao looked at Shunsui as he stood up. "Pardon sir?" Shunsui looked over to his lieutenant and said, "Nobunaga Oda is the leader of the Oda house. Many refer to him as the fool of the Oda because some say he is the most foolish leader the Oda ever had. Every time he's made a foolish choice… he's proved everyone wrong. But this…" Shunsui started back down the walkway towards their main camp. "If he wins supremacy in this battle… he will have definitely proved himself."

Karakura Town: Urahara Shop

Rukia walked through the front door of the Urahara shop and was greeted by a bowing Tessai. "Welcome to the Urahara store, I'm Tessai, how may I help you?" He looked up and realized it was Rukia. "Miss Kuchiki! I'm sorry; I did not realize it was you. Should I wake Kisuke?" Rukia blinked and asked, "He's not up yet? It's past noon!" The sound of Japanese sandals clicking on the wooden floor sounded throughout the store. "It's okay Tessai, I'm up." Kisuke walked out from behind a corner and walked up to Rukia. "Hello Miss Kuchiki, how may I help you?" Yoruichi walked out from behind the corner as well, wearing nothing but an apron. Rukia looked at Yoruichi and said, "Hello Yoruichi, it's nice to see that you're at least wearing something. You do know that children live here right." Yoruichi smiled and said, "Yes but they're out and Kisuke wanted me to do something for him." Rukia's eyes and mouth shot open in shock and she slapped Kisuke.

Kisuke rubbed his cheek as Yoruichi took out a pan of brownies. "Kisuke wanted me to make my secret brownie recipe." Rukia blushed and looked back at Kisuke. "Sorry…" Kisuke laughed and said, "Don't worry, what can I do you for Rukia?" She folded her arms and explained the situation in the Soul Society. Kisuke rested his hand on his chin as he ate a brownie. "That is a problem isn't it? So, what do you need me for?" Rukia waited until he finished the brownie he had in his mouth. "I need your group to come to the Soul Society with us." Kisuke gave her a surprised look and said, "What do you need my team for?" Rukia looked between the three as she said, "The three of you are very powerful fighters and no matter how powerful Ichigo and the others are, there are going to be opponents that even they will need help with."

Kisuke leaned back and thought about it. "Hmmm… you do make a good point there…" He sat up and said, "But, you know that I ran away from them right. It's not like they are going to welcome me back with arms wide open." Rukia hung her head and said, "I know, but they need as much help as much help as possible. No offence, but some of the fighters under the nobles are a lot more of a threat than you are. They won't be worrying about you." Kisuke laughed and adjusted the brim of his hat. "You've got that right…" He stood up and began to walk away. "Where are you going!?" He looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm going to get ready." Rukia gave him a surprised look and stammered, "Wait…what…?" Kisuke smiled and said, "Well, I figure if I keep out of the shinigami's sight I will be fine…" He looked over at Yoruichi and said, "I can count on you to come, right?" Yoruichi smiled nodded. Kisuke smiled and looked back at Tessai who bowed slightly. "I shall come as well!" Kisuke nodded and continued to his room.

Soul Society: Eastern End of District 21

The large banner of the Imagawas flew over their main camp. A man with make-up sat in a chair in a counsel with his generals. He laughed and fanned himself as a spy gave him his report. "The Oda are outnumbered so, yet they stilldefy me!?" The man stood up and drew his katana. "We must remind them of our superiority! I, Yoshimoto Imagawa, shall show the Oda their place!" He looked to his right to a pudgy general in blue armor and motioned to him. "Ieyasu! Your forces shall lead the attack!" Ieyasu bowed and said, "Yes sir…" He stood up and left the meeting. He walked to the corner of the camp where a banner hung over that area with a different symbol than the Imagawas. He called together his generals in front of his tent and said, "Men… Lord Yoshimoto has ordered us to spearhead the attack, but that will not happen."

Ieyasu looked at his generals and said, "The Tokugawa house is done serving the Imagawas!" A large general in silver armor said, "Are we to defect my lord?" Ieyasu shook his head. "No, we are not going to do that just yet, however we will go to our own accord in the battle." He pointed to the large general and said, "Tadakatsu, I want you to lead the attack like Yoshimoto wanted us to. However, you will only defend and you shall only retaliate to enemy attacks." The large general stood up straight and said, "Yes my lord!" Ieyasu then reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He handed it to Tadakatsu and said, "Give this to your daughter; I want her to deliver this message to the Oda main camp." Tadakatsu nodded and walked off. Ieyasu looked at his other generals and said, "I'll have orders for the rest of you later…" Ieyasu walked off into his tent as the generals walked away. He sat in his chair and removed his helmet.

He placed it on the small table next to him and sighed. He leaned back in his chair and starred at the ceiling of the tent. "…Hanzo!" Suddenly, a ninja dressed in dark blue appeared next to Ieyasu. "Yes…my lord…" Ieyasu continued to speak to him without looking at him. "I will give you a signal mid way through the battle. When I do… you will assassinate Yoshimoto, understand?" The ninja nodded and disappeared in a flash. Meanwhile, Tadakatsu walked into a tent nearby and opened the flap. "Ina, lord Ieyasu needs you to deliver this to the Oda main camp." A young girl around 15 years old stood up from her vanity table and turned towards her father. She wore a smaller silver suit of armor that matched her father's. She picked up a large bow with blades on the ends and a quiver of arrows. "I shall go father." She exited the tent, but Tadakatsu put his hand on her shoulder. "Be careful Ina. Nobunaga is an honorable man, but he is also unpredictable." Ina nodded and walked off to her horse.

She walked it to the main gates and motioned for the guards to open. Two soldiers on either side heaved the gate open and Ina rode out of the main camp. As she rode her horse away, Shunsui and Nanao watched from nearby. Nanao peered carefully at the symbol on Ina's back. "That's not the Imagawa's symbol…" Shunsui poured himself another shot as he replied to his lieutenant. "It's the Tokugawa emblem." Nanao looked over at Shunsui and said, "Where have I heard that name before?" Shunsui downed a shot and looked over at Nanao. "The leader of the Tokugawa, Ieyasu, was kidnapped at a young age by Yoshimoto. He demanded as a ransom that Ieyasu's father would turn control of the Tokugawa house to him. He loved his son very much, so he did as he asked, but when he did Yoshimoto ordered him to be executed. He then brainwashed Ieyasu and made him his servant and leader of the Tokugawa. I knew that Ieyasu would find out one day though…"

He looked over at Nanao whose jaw had dropped. "What? What is it?" Nanao brought her jaw back up and said in a surprised tone, "I never knew you were so knowledgeable about the activities of the nobles!" Shunsui just laughed and said, "Well, not really. I only kept a close eye on the Tokugawa, because I was a good friend of Ieyasu's father…" Nanao frowned as Shunsui tipped his hat so his lieutenant would not see his sad eyes. He returned his hat to a normal position and much to Nanao's surprise, his eyes became blazing with determination. "Come Nanao. We will stop the Imagawas…" Nanao called over to her captain as he walked away. "Wait! We're attacking the Imagawas? I thought we were just supposed to maintain order!?" Shunsui called over to her without looking, "Yes, but Imagawas are the ones who are instigating these rebellions, so to maintain order we will defeat them."

Soul Society: Western End of District 21

Ina rode her horse through the city making her way to the Oda main camp. She was careful not to run over citizens and apologize when she almost did. She made it to the Eastern edge of district 21 and headed for the Oda main camp. When she felt that she was a good distance away she took out the scroll. She tied it to the shaft of one of the arrows and aimed over the gates of the camp. She carefully pulled back on the bow and the shot over the camp wall. The arrow landed right in the middle of the officer's meeting. A female general in a pink kimono stood up and picked up the arrow. She took off the scroll and opened it. She looked to the general sitting at the head of the counsel and said, "It appears that the Tokugawa have provided us with some useful information, my dear husband…" She handed the scroll to the general who took it and read it. He smiled and whispered, "A heavy fog will descend on the district. There's a back road around the city… we shall win this battle."

Soul Society: 8th division Main Camp

Shunsui stood in front of the 8th division, while he over looked the city once more. Nanao ran up next to him and said, "Sir, both the Oda and Imagawa forces are assembling for battle! What should we do!?" Shunsui gave Nanao a smile and said, "Take some of the men and remain here. You will guard the main camp." Nanao gave him an angry look. "But why!? I can fight just as well!" Shunsui gave her a serious look and said, "No matter how powerful we are, the Imagawa may find a way around us and attack the main camp. If they do, I need someone strong and I can rely on to be here. And besides," He pinched one of Nanao's cheeks and said, "I can't have my beautiful Nanao get hurt." She slapped his hand away and said, "Fine, I will remain here." She motioned for a group of soldiers to follow her back to the main camp. Shunsui then unsheathed one of his zanpakuto and raised it up. "Let's go men! Our target is the Imagawa!" The men all thrusted their fists up into the air and let out a battle cry.

Soul Society: District 21

Ieyasu and Tadakatsu marched through district 21, leading the Tokugawa and Imagawa troops to the center of town. Citizens were running inside their homes, locking the windows and doors and hiding away. Ieyasu looked around and frowned. "This is terrible… our people should not fear us like this…" Tadakatsu looked over at his lord and said, "They fear the Imagawa, sir. When we break free, the people will know of the Tokugawa name and will respect it." Ieyasu smiled and said, "That's a good thought…" Down the road, a horse ran towards them with Ina on its back. She stopped in front of her father and Ieyasu and said, "I delivered the message. The messenger they sent back just said that Nobunaga understood. Ieyasu smiled and said, "Good, our plan is working. If all goes well, the Oda shall win this battle. Ina, lord Yoshimoto wants you to return to the main camp and help defend." Ina nodded and rode her horse back to the main camp. As they resumed their march, Tadakatsu peered into the distance. "They're here…" Ieyasu looked ahead as well and saw the Oda banner flying above the heads of a group of soldiers. Ieyasu smiled and shouted, "Everyone! Take up defensive positions and only retaliate to enemy attacks!" He looked over to Tadakatsu who nodded and they both unsheathed their katanas.

Karakura Town: Urahara Shop

Rukia sat on the front porch of the shop as Ichigo walked over. "Ichigo!" Rukia shot up and ran to Ichigo. "What happened?" He walked by her and said, "We got attacked…" Rukia followed him asked, "We?" He sat on the porch and stabbed Zangetsu into the ground. "Yeah, this guy came out of no where and attack Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and I." He leaned back and looked up at the overhang of the shop. "I couldn't beat him, he was tough…" Rukia looked at him bewildered and said, "Who was it?" Ichigo sat up and thought about it. "I don't remember… Ko… Ko something? He was a tall purple guy with red dreadlocks-." Rukia's eyes shot open and quickly cut Ichigo off, "Kotaro Fuma!?" Ichigo looked up at her and said, "Yeah, how'd you know?" Rukia sat down next to Ichigo and starred at the ground. "He's a notorious ninja serving the Hojo. He used to be apart of the shinigami special forces, until he was arrested for committing the assassinations of several high ranking nobles."

Rukia looked back over at Ichigo and continued, "But… He was executed a hundred years ago." Ichigo sighed and sat up. "Apparently not…" Suddenly Ichigo's group walked out of the nearby alley and walked them. "You guys are healed already!?" Keigo motioned over to Orihime. "Courtesy of Orihime, she healed everybody up quickly!" Orihime blushed and scratched the back the back of her head. "It was nothing…" Ichigo looked over at Tatsuki and said, "You're okay then, Tatsuki?" She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "It takes more than a psychotic ninja to take me down!" The door to the Urahara shop slide open behind them and they turned to see Kisuke and Tessai. The two walked out and Kisuke tipped his hat. "Hello everyone." He looked over at Rukia and said, "All these people are coming with us?" Rukia was about to speak when Mizuiro cut her off. "Of course we are!" Everyone starred at Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki for a minute.

Keigo smiled and followed up, "That's right, we've been in the dark too long and it's about time we see what's going on." Tatsuki folded her arms and continued, "Besides, we've been attacked by this guy. Now we have to see it through. We don't have powers like you guys, but we'll do everything we can to help!" Everyone remained silent until Kisuke scratched his head and said, "I see no problem." He looked over to Ichigo and said, "You'll protect them right Ichigo?" He looked over Kisuke and smiled with a nod. He clapped his hands together and said, "Alright then, we're only waiting for Yoruichi, Jinta and Ururu." Rukia rested her head on her hand and said, "You're bringing the brats…?" Tessai interjected and said, "They have gotten to be quite excellent fighters and-." He was interrupted with Yoruichi walking out of the store. She emerged from the store in a very revealing bikini. Everyone starred jaw dropped, while Keigo and Mizuiro had massive nose bleeds.

Yoruichi looked around at everyone and said, "What?" Ichigo yelled at her and said, "Can you wear clothes for once!?" Yoruichi just shrugged and sat down on the porch. Uryu adjusted his glasses in an embarrassed manner and said, "So, when shall we head for the Soul Society?" Rukia stood up and pointed to a building in the distance. "Tomorrow, we will meet Renji on top of that building over there. He will open a portal and we will go. So if any of you need to go prepare or go get alibis for your parents, you better do it now." Jinta and Ururu walked out of the nearby alleyway, carrying bags of groceries. "Why is strawberry here!?" shouted Jinta, pointing at Ichigo. Orihime realized that Yoruichi was still wearing a skimpy outfit so she jumped in front of the kids and spread her arms. "Please, don't look this way!" Kisuke fanned himself a little and said, "What's wrong?" She turned around and pointed to Yoruichi. "Children are here and she-!" She then saw that Yoruichi was in her cat form. She then hung her head out of embarrassment and said, "Never mind…" Kisuke stood in front of everyone and said, "Well then everyone's here. Tomorrow morning, we will meet here then move out to meet Renji. Okay!?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Kisuke yawned. "Great, I'm going back to bed, good night!"

Soul Society: District 21 Town Square

The Oda forces stood across from the Tokugawa forces and were ready to attack. Tadakatsu stepped forward, out of the Tokugawa formation and rose up his katana. "Come! Anyone who believes they can defeat me is welcome to try!" The soldiers of the Oda all began to step back and they began to whisper to each other. "Crap! That's Tadakatsu Honda! We're doomed!" The general at the head of the formation stepped forward as well and unsheathed his katana. He wore a brown robe and had a large brown beard and the top of his head was bald. He called forward in a fierce voice. "Do not tremble! I will smite Tadakatsu!" The soldiers began to regain morale and began to step forward again. "Master Katsuie Shibata is going to fight Tadakatsu!" Suddenly Shunsui and his shinigami entered the square from a third road and announced, "The 8th shinigami division is here to help the Oda!" The Oda troops then became ecstatic and shouted, "The shinigami are on our side! We can win!"

Katsuie pointed his katana at the Tokugawa and Imagawa forces and shouted, "Charge!" The shinigami and Oda soldiers charged the Tokugawa and Imagawa forces and clashed in the center of the square. Shunsui and Katsuie ran to one of the side roads after Tadakatsu and Ieyasu. They squared off in the alleyway and they starred each other down. Katsuie stepped forward and said, "I'll get Tadakatsu…" He and Tadakatsu walked off to another street, not breaking eye contact with each other. Shunsui and Ieyasu remained on the road with the sounds of their troops battling roaring around them. Ieyasu drew his katana and said, "I never expected to fight you one day Shunsui…" Shunsui silently drew his katanas and said, "Likewise. But, whether we like it or not, we're fighting…" Shunsui held up his katanas and shouted, "Flowers are disturbed, god of flowers weeps, winds of Heaven are disturbed, demon of Heaven laughs, Katen Kyokotsu." His two katanas suddenly morphed into two large scimitars. Ieyasu smiled and raised his sword up. "It's been a while since I've seen that release…" He then closed his eyes and said, "Obliterate your enemy, Houyari." The katana morphed into a large spear with what appeared to be a large pot hidden under the blade. Shunsui smiled and said, "You finally got your first release, impressive." Ieyasu smiled and readied his spear. "There's more to this spear than meets the eye… prepare yourself!"

District 21: Side Street

Katsuie squared off with Tadakatsu and raised his blade. "Branch out, Kametoshi!" Katsuie's sword extended into a pitch fork with several small branches coming out of the neck of the spear. Tadakatsu laughed and said, "You call that a zanpakuto!?" He held his katana out in front of him and cried, "Sop up your opponent's spirit, Ekitoraidento!" The sword grew into a huge tonbo-giri with a gigantic blade head. Tadakatsu slammed the butt of the spear into the ground and shouted. "Prepare yourself Katsuie!" They starred down each other for am minute before Katsuie said, "Aren't you going to attack!?" Tadakatsu stood up straight and said, "My orders are to only retaliate to enemy attacks!" Katsuie mumbled, "Idiot…" Katsuie charge Tadakatsu and stabbed at him. Tadakatsu deflected his pitchfork and pushed against Katsuie. He stumbled back a few feet as Tadakatsu made a stab at him.

Katsuie held up Kametoshi and the small branches on the neck extended outward, almost forming a shield on the pitchfork. Ekitoraidento was deflected back and Tadakatsu fell back. "So that's your zanpakuto's power… Allow me to show you mine!" A yellow aura began to glow off of the tonbo-giri and Katsuie began lurch forward. "What? What's happening!?" Tadakatsu smiled and stabbed at Katsuie rapidly as he said, "Ekitoraidento's special ability absorbs the spirit energy of my enemies!" He slammed tonbo-giri down on Katsuie who blocked it with Kametoshi. He upheld his block for a few seconds, but began to feel the affects of the spirit absorption and fell to one knee. He struggled to keep Tadakatsu's tonbo-giri away as he began to lose more energy. Tadakatsu laughed and kicked Katsuie square in the chest. He flew back and bounced down the road. He was barely able to raise himself off the ground.

Tadakatsu walked towards Katsuie as he scrambled for Kametoshi. He was able to pick it up and get into a stance. "You still wish to fight!? Ekitoraidento will destroy you!" Katsuie smiled and said, "The shield thing is not my only power you know…" He stabbed the pitchfork into the ground and it glowed bright green. Suddenly, a large tree grew under Tadakatsu and wrapped its branches around him. Tadakatsu struggled fiercely, but was unable to break free. "Where did this tree come from!?" Katsuie laughed and held up Kametoshi. "It's my Kametoshi; it is able to create trees under my opponents." Tadakatsu angrily gripped his fists. "That's cheap!" Katsuie began to limp away and called back, "Maybe, but at least I'll live to fight another day!"

District 21: Side Alley

Shunsui and Ieyasu were rapidly striking at each other. Shunsui was releasing massive gusts of wind upon Ieyasu and blew him back. Ieyasu smashed against the alley wall and fell to the ground he stood up and got back into a stance. Both of them were covered with cuts and small slashes. Ieyasu rested against his spear and spoke between breathes of air, "Very impressive Shunsui…" Shunsui smiled and began to pant as well. "Same to you, but you haven't showed me your zanpakuto's power yet…" Ieyasu smiled and said, "You mean… this!" He quickly raised his spear up on his shoulder and the spear head folded back. The pot that was hidden under the blade turned out to be a canon. He fired a fireball at Shunsui from it and it hit him head on. A large cloud of smoke surrounded him and all was silent. Ieyasu smiled with content and began to walk away, but suddenly Shunsui lunged forward and slashed at Ieyasu.

Ieyasu jumped back just in time to dodge the blows. He stabbed his spear forward at Shunsui who blocked it with one of his sword. He then used the other to slash at Ieyasu's side. Ieyasu saw it coming and quickly rolled back. Shunsui jumped back and slashed both his blades at once, releasing a large gust of wind. Ieyasu stood his ground and was able to prevent himself from being blown away. Shunsui then charged forward once more and jumped into the air. He slashed both swords down upon Ieyasu who blocked them once more with his spear. The two then broke away and took a couple steps back. Shunsui wiped some blood away from his mouth and smiled. "Don't you get tired of this Ieyasu…?" Ieyasu gave him a puzzled look and replied, "Tired of what? Serving the Imagawa?" Shunsui nodded and continued, "Aren't you tired of living a lie? Don't you want control of your own destiny?" Ieyasu looked at the ground and gripped his spear tight. "Of course… I will break away from the Imagawa house when the opportune time comes!"

Ieyasu looked up to see Shunsui palm striking him in the face. Ieyasu bounced back and slid across the ground. He pushed himself up to see one of Shunsui's blades in front of his face. Shunsui's face had become serious and he said in a stern voice, "I will help you then friend, because the day of your house's freedom is today!" Shunsui quickly flash stepped away in the direction of the Imagawa main camp. Ieyasu took in what Shunsui said and smiled. He pulled a small firework rocket out of his satchel and aimed it into the sky. He lit it with some flint and it soared into the air. On a roof top on the other side of town, Hanzo watched the trail of sparks fly through the sky. "Yoshimoto's death is on the horizon…" Hanzo then began to jump from building to building toward the Imagawa main camp as it began to rain.

District 21: Shinigami Main Camp

Nanao stood outside the gate to the main camp with several shinigami guarding her. Suddenly, a shinigami came running over the nearby hill. "L-Lieutenant Nanao!" He stopped in front of her to catch his breath. "N-Nanao! The Oda forces are coming full speed towards our main camp. Nanao's eyes widened in astonishment and turned towards the main camp. "Everyone to your positions, the Oda are advancing upon our main camp!" All the shinigami ran into formation and drew their weapons. Nanao took a dagger and lead the formation. She raised an arm to try to shield the heavy rain that was falling. A thick fog also began to move into the area. "Curse this weather! Why did it have to come now!?" Before Nanao knew it she heard the sound of horse hooves from somewhere in the fog. The sound slowly became louder and more hooves were added in. Many of the soldiers began to feel fearful as they drew near. A soldier leaned over to Nanao and said, "I thought we were helping the Oda in this battle!?" Nanao continued to look ahead and replied, "I guess they didn't get the memo…" Suddenly a wave of horses came into view and the soldiers prepared for battle. However, the cavaliers navigated around the shinigami. The shinigami just stood there after all the Oda troops had moved on. Nanao then realized what happened and left formation to try to see where they were going. Nanao stood there trying to look through the fog as she thought to herself, _Where are they going...?_

District 21: Imagawa Main Camp

Yoshimoto sat in a chair in front of two columns of body guards seated in front of him. He sat fanning himself with a fan in one hand and an umbrella over his head in the other. "Curse this weather… my make up will wash off if this keeps up!" Ina walked up the pathway made from the two rows of guards and stopped in front of Yoshimoto. "You wanted to see me sir?" He smiled and stood up. "Oh, yes!" He walked up to Ina and began to walk around her, looking her over. "You've grown into a fine young woman, Ina. As you know, I need a son to be named the successor of the Imagawa house. How would you like to provide me with that child!?" Yoshimoto put on a perverted grin as began reach for Ina's chest. Ina brushed away his hand and said, "No thank you sir, my father will find me a proper husband." Yoshimoto got angry and slapped Ina. She fell to the ground and Yoshimoto angrily shouted at her, "How dare you wench! Are you calling me not worthy!?"

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "Don't forget that I own you and your clan! You will do as I say!" Hanzo suddenly appeared before Yoshimoto and his guards. He looked up at Hanzo and released Ina's hair. "Oh… you're Ieyasu's shadow, aren't you? Does he have a message for me?" Hanzo slowly began to walk towards Yoshimoto and drew his wakizashi. The guards around Yoshimoto stood up and put their hands on the handles of their katanas. Yoshimoto took a few steps back and spoke in a nervous voice, "W-What are you doing!?" Hanzo whispered something under his breath and four clones of him appeared next to him. In the blink of an eye, the five Hanzos had slain all of Yoshimoto's guards. The guards fell to the ground with a soft thud and their blood pooled out. The Hanzos disappeared except for one that continued to walk towards Yoshimoto. Ina stood up and stepped away for Hanzo.

Yoshimoto hurriedly drew his katana and pointed it at Hanzo. He began to tremble in fear as he drew closer to him. "Hostile shadow! Know that I'm Ieyasu's lord!" Hanzo silently continued towards Yoshimoto who put his hand over his sword and began to say, "Noble blade, I-." Before Yoshimoto could finish, Hanzo quickly slashed his wakizashi and Yoshimoto's zanpakuto fell to ribbons, completely destroyed. Yoshimoto shouted in dismay and attempted to run away from Hanzo. Hanzo disappeared and reappeared right in Yoshimoto's escape path. Yoshimoto was so surprised; he fell back onto his back and screamed, "Men! Help me! The Tokugawa have rebelled!" Imagawa troops began to run to fight Hanzo and protect their lord. A soldier ran up behind Hanzo to strike him down, but an arrow shot into his back and he fell to the ground. Ina and her soldiers stood there with their weapons drawn. Ina raised her bow into the air and cried, "Yoshimoto dies here!" The soldiers then all charged the Imagawa.

Amidst the chaos, Yoshimoto jumped up and ran away, but Shunsui appeared in front of him. He smiled and tipped his hat to him. "How are you doing Yoshimoto?" Shunsui whipped out his swords and pointed them at Yoshimoto. He stumbled back and shouted, "The shinigami are after us too!?" Yoshimoto tried to run the other way when a soldier shouted, "Sir! The Oda are here!" The Oda cavalry broke through the front gate of the main camp and stormed the camp. The woman in the purple kimono led the troops into the camp and shouted, "Show no mercy! Spill their blood in the name of my husband!" Yoshimoto fell back and asked the soldier, "How did they get here!?" The soldier crouched next to him and said, "They used the fog for cover and took the back road around the-." Suddenly an arrow buried itself in the throat of the soldier and he fell to the ground, dead. Yoshimoto panicked and tried to scramble away.

He scrambled into the corner of the main camp, cowering in fear. The woman in the purple kimono slowly walked towards him as she drew her tanto in a very sexy fashion. "L-Lady Noh! Please spare my life!" Noh just smiled and stood before him. Hanzo, Ina, and Shunsui all walked up next to her with their weapons ready. "We each have our own reasons for killing you Yoshimoto, so I only think its fair that we all get a chunk out of you." said Shunsui as he raised his swords. Yoshimoto screamed in terror as the four began to unmercifully hack away at Yoshimoto. After a few minutes, Noh cleaned off her blade with a piece of material from Yoshimoto's sleeve. She then sheathed it and began to walk away, "I will prepare the camp for my husband's arrival…" Hanzo sheathed his wakizashi and disappeared without a trace. Ina strung her bow around her and bowed to Shunsui. "Thank you for supporting the Oda in this battle. If you had helped the Imagawa, we may not have achieved out independence today."

She then walked off as well. Shunsui then turned around to see Ieyasu and Tadakatsu standing behind him. Ina looked up at Tadakatsu who nodded and said, "You did well Ina…" She smiled and the two walked off into the camp. Shunsui walked up to Ieyasu and smiled. He handed Ieyasu his gourd of sake. He accepted it and took a sip. "So, what are you going to do now?" Ieyasu smiled and handed the gourd back. "Rebuild, we have our lineage back. And we will build the Tokugawa name off of honor and righteousness." Shunsui took a sip and then sat down. "Do whatever you want Ieyasu. As long as we do not have to fight again, I'm fine with it." Ieyasu smiled and turned towards his soldiers. "Everyone! Listen up! From this day forth, the Imagawa exist no longer. So…" Ieyasu pushed his fist in the air and shouted, "The Tokugawa here by declare independence!" The soldiers shouted in joy and cheered at the top of their lungs.

Their celebration was interrupted when a Tokugawa soldier called out, "Hey! Everyone! Lord Nobunaga approaches!" Everyone remained silent as a man on a black horse entered the camp. Katsuie walked next to him as they entered the camp. The man wore a black suit of armor and had a katana strung to his side. He wore a small shin beard and had a fierce face. As he entered the camp, the tension was felt in the air and the scent of death was heavy. Shunsui starred in disbelief as the man slowly rode into the camp. "The demon king… Nobunaga Oda." Shunsui looked up and saw Hanzo standing next to him. Shunsui looked back at Nobunaga and said, "So, it's really this intense to be in his presence?" Hanzo nodded slightly and said, "This was nothing. The battle today was against someone who was barely strong enough to lead a noble house. Eventually, we will have to face Nobunaga himself, and when the time comes…" Hanzo looked down at Shunsui and said, "I fear that perhaps not even we… will be able to even harm him…"

Firedude: Damn, sorry I know it was a long chapter. Why am I apologizing you ask? I feel like may be there wasn't enough action for such a long chapter. Anyways, please review everyone, receiving a review gives me the motivation to type the next chapter. Feel free to flame if you hated it. Don't forget to include the couples you want. Just share your thoughts with me.


End file.
